


Detective, Doctor, Duckling

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson and there lovely story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1736174">Detective Doctor, Duckling</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective, Doctor, Duckling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson/gifts).



A little something I made for the lovely story HolmesAndNotQuiteWatson and there sweet story [Detective Doctor, Duckling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1736174)


End file.
